


Finding the Right Prince Charming

by jojoandpicnic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoandpicnic/pseuds/jojoandpicnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline wants to get married like the princesses do, so Jillian helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Right Prince Charming

The sun was shining brightly. It was around half past ten in the morning and Madeline watched her fellow classmates run around in enjoyment, making this recess period the best since yesterday. She was too glum to get up from where she was at the base of a tree and play, though — her sister Amelia had hurt her feelings this morning and they had yet to become happy again. She pointedly did not watch as Amelia swung happily on the swing set and she most certainly did not envy her for being happy enough to play with their classmates. Instead, she sat quietly and watched as the other set of twins in her class attempted to play house, but the grumpier one named Lovino wanted to go play Aliens and Superheroes with the other boys. His sister, Feliciana, continued her game, completely oblivious. Madeline sighed and looked down at her feet to notice an ant crawling on her shoe.

As the ant made its way across her toes, a body plopped itself next to her. She looked up to see her only real friend in the class (besides Amelia) smiling at her. “Hey, Maddie,” she greeted.

“Hello, Jillian,” Madeline politely responded. “Where were you this morning? You were gone.”

Jillian extended her arm and Madeline could see a band-aid on it. “I went to the doctor’s and got a shot.” They inspected the place where the needle had broken skin a moment longer before Maddie asked if it hurt. “Nope,” Jillian said proudly, practically beaming at the band-aid. She looked up to her companion and continued, “Doc said I was brave and gave me a lollipop!”

Madeline got as excited as her friend upon hearing the news, bad mood forgotten. “Cool! What flavor was it?”

“Cherry,” Jill gushed. The two basked in the favorable news until Jill asked, “Why’d you look sad when I got here? Didja miss me that much?”

And just like that, Maddie’s bad mood running. “Oh.” She was silent as she thought about what to say. Finally, she admitted, “It’s not ‘cause I missed you a lot — I mean, I missed you, but it’s ‘cause’ve what Amelia said this morning.” She pouted at the memory. “I told her I wanted to get married like the princesses do in the movies and she laughed at me and told me that no boy would wanna marry me ‘cause I’m too quiet and none of the princesses in the movies are quiet. She told me to be louder, but I don’t wanna be.” Tiny tears collected in the corners of her eyes — why did Amelia have to be so mean sometimes?

Jillian put an arm around her friend’s shoulders and pulled her close. “C’mon, Maddie, ’s’okay. Boys have cooties anyways.” Maddie only hummed in response. “And Amelia’s gotta lisp, so I betcha she sounded funny when she said ‘princesses.’”

That made Madeline giggle. “Yeah,” she said. “‘Printhethethz.’” The two girls burst into laughter, stopping only to look over to where Amelia was, and then promptly falling into a fit of giggles. When they died down, Maddie said, “I still wanna get married, though. But Amelia’s right; what boy’d wanna marry me?”

“Hmm,” Jillian mused, getting a very concentrated look on her face. Madeline imagined cogs turning in her head. “None of these guys are princely enough for you, Maddie,” she finally concluded. “And boys are icky anyway. I mean, maybe I can get Luddie to marry you, but I dun want you to marry my cousin and I think he has a crush on Feliciana anyways.” Madeline nodded in agreement. “And Lovino is mean and Toni is too… too… um, well, he’s just not you, and Francis flirts with all the other girls and you don’t need your prince to do that and I heard that Roderich has a crush on Lizzie so no on him and Ivan’s too tall and Arthur is-”

“Amelia likes him,” Maddie cut in. “She told me last week.”

Jill nodded and continued on. “Arthur’s not good either. So, um… who does that leave?”

Maddie thought for a moment. “Well, my prince can’t like anyone else or have anyone else like him and he can’t be mean and he can’t be too not me and he can’t flirt with all the other princesses and he can’t be too tall.” She frowned. “Who _does_ that leave?”

The girls sat, thinking hard, knowing that recess would end soon and they needed to think of someone by then, otherwise they’d likely forget. Minutes before the bell rang, Jillian had a moment of clarity. “Oh!” she exclaimed and turned excitedly to her friend, who looked on at her with eagerness. “You can marry me! I can be your prince ‘cause I don’t have a crush on anyone and I don’t think anyone has a crush on me and I’m not mean and I’m kinda you and I don’t flirt with nobody and I’m your height and, most importantly, I’m not an icky boy!” Madeline had gotten more and more hooked on the idea with each passing word, nodding enthusiastically along.

“When should we get married,” Madeline asked, already thinking about when.

“Um,” Jillian said, going back to her thinking mode. “How ‘bout tomorrow at lunch? That way we can find rings and you can put on a pretty dress.”

Maddie nodded. “Okay. And Amelia can be my maid of honor.” Even though Amelia was the one who said she wasn’t going to get married. “Who’s gonna be your best man?”

“Hmm,” she hummed, tapping her chin. “I can get Toni. And Francis can be the guy who marries us and Luddie can hold the rings!” They spent their final moments deciding on additional bride’s maids and groomsmen (Feliciana and Elizabeta for Madeline, Roderich and Lovino for Jillian).

At that moment the bell rang. The two sprang up and got in the line to get back into the classroom. As they were about to enter, Madeline remembered something. “Wait, Jill,” she said, grabbing onto her friend’s arm. “Who’s gonna walk me down the aisle?”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of AnimeExpo! :) Yesterday was super fun and I got a new tiny hat. :P This was based off this tumblr post: http: //heypray. tumblr. com/post/ 52549469398/ two-five-year-old-girls-getting- married-under-a (remove spaces)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day!


End file.
